


It’s not like we’re destined to be together

by litra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Soul Bond, Soulmate-First Words, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer didn't expect to get words when he took a vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s not like we’re destined to be together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rare Pair bingo square “It’s not like we’re destined to be together.”

 

Lucifer took his vessel and the first thing he felt was a kind of deep hot pain carving words into his new skin. He was a bit surprised. His father had added that little quirk at the last minute because his little experiment was being particularly stupid.

Humans weren’t meant to live alone, so they were each given a match to their soul. And because sometimes they took a ridiculously long time to see what was right in front of them, his father had carved words into their skin; specifically the first words of the person they were perfectly matched with.

Lucifer hadn’t realized it applied to angels in human vessels as well. He wasn’t planning on searching for the creature that it symbolised, but he was curious so….

There was a previous set of words set into his forearm. No doubt they belonged to Nick’s late wife.

 

_Mind if I borrow that for a sec?_

 

They were scratched out like an old and dirty scar, a sign of her violent death. Just beneath them were a new set of words in a sharp slanted script.

 

_It’s not like we’re destined to be together!_

 

Lucifer couldn’t help but laugh.

 

~~*~~*~~*~~

 

Sam didn’t notice the words at first. Jess had been his soulmate and her words, ( _Only if you do me a favor first_. ) were a burn across his left arm. He didn’t like people seeing his arm and giving him that pitying look. Just another reason to wear long sleeves. He knew that some people got new words if their soulmate died, but nothing had appeared in those first few months so he had figured he wasn’t one of them.

He was washing his hair in the shower when he finally did notice.

 

_Apparently we are._

 

Sam stared at the words until Dean banged on the door and grumbled about wasting all the hot water. He kept asking himself, why now? After everything he’d done and everything he’d lost, why now? Why him? Who could possibly be the match to his broken and tainted soul?

He didn’t tell Dean. When he said he was leaving, that quiet hope for a second chance was humming in the back of his mind.

 

~~*~~*~~*~~

 

Lucifer stepped into Sam’s dream and wondered if there wasn’t something to this soulmate thing after all.

For the moment he stayed hidden, eyes closed and just breathed. Sam’s soul was so bright, so warm. Lucifer had the urge to wrap his wings around him and pull him close, to smooth away the pain and guilt.

They weren’t soulmates. That much was proven by Sam’s first words. It was just that Sam was his vessel. Besides, if Sam was his soulmate he wouldn’t fight so hard against being together, or maybe he would. Lucifer didn’t like the idea of a partner who would just roll over because of his reputation. He dealt with enough of his adoring fans on a daily basis already.

Lucifer didn’t press for a yes. He was going to play a longer game.

 

~~*~~*~~*~~

 

Lucifer knew Sam and Dean were coming for him. Raising Death required quite a bit of time and planning, and hiding that kind of power buildup just wasn’t practical. A part of him was even hoping they would succeed with whatever crazy plan they came up with. It wasn’t that he wanted to end the world, it was just that he didn’t see any other way forward. Michael was leaving him no other choice.

He slipped into Sam’s dreams without saying anything. Sam was frustrated and worried about the next day. Like every time before, Lucifer wanted to comfort him. He wanted Sam to say yes, but it was a distant thing. In that moment he would have given Sam anything he wanted for a kind touch.

Sam sat on the bed in his dreams with his arms crossed and his stubborn streak firmly in place. “We’re going to kill you.”

“I find that rather unlikely.” Lucifer watched Sam’s hard eyes for a moment then sighed, “please Sam, just say yes. Even if you do manage to kill me, do you really think it will not come at a cost. Don’t throw away your friends lives.”

“We’re not going to let you end the world.” Sam said.

Lucifer didn’t argue. He didn’t want Sam to get angry or try to kick him out.

 

~~*~~*~~*~~

 

Lucifer circled Castiel. The little angel didn’t bow or rage. He was defiant. A little campfire spark blazing against the dark.

“Lucifer.”

Lucifer took a step forward. “So I take it you’re here with the Winchesters.”

“I came alone.”

Lucifer felt a surge of affection for the little angel. He had missed his brothers so much while in the cage. This little one in particular had spirit. He wasn’t like the others Lucifer had encountered since escaping; they had all been beaten down until they were nothing but pawns being pushed around by Michael and his generals.

“Loyalty, such a nice quality to see in this day and age,” particularly when it wasn’t blind and directed at his brother. “Castiel right? Castiel. I heard you have a human soulmate.”

The little angel flinched, then flared up his wings inside the circle of fire. Such passion. If Heaven had ordered him to go against Dean, it was little wonder he had rebelled.

“What is that like?” Lucifer kept his voice soft, not a threat, just a question.

Castiel seemed surprised. He looked around as if waiting for a trap. Naomi really must have done a number on him.

“It’s love.”

“Stronger than the love of our father?”

Castiel hesitated, no he was considering. When he looked up at Lucifer again his eyes were clear, and open. “Yes.”

“What a peculiar thing you are.” Lucifer stepped forward into the light of the holy-fire.

Fear washed over Castiel’s face, “what’s wrong with your vessel?”

“Yes, um, Nick is wearing a bit thin, I’m afraid. He can’t contain me forever, so--” Lucifer shrugged.

“You-- you are not taking Sam Winchester. I won’t let you.”

“Now that is hardly your decision Castiel,” Sam was his. Not even his father could say otherwise. “I don’t understand why you’re fighting me of all angels.”

Castiel dug in his heels again. “You really have to ask?”

“We’re the same Castiel. I think one day you’ll recognise that fact.”

 

~~*~~*~~*~~

 

Lucifer knew Sam was coming. The hunter snarled at the demons, and Lucifer held up a hand waving them back, and holding up a finger. He thrust the shovel back into the dirt and tossed it into the grave. When he was satisfied Lucifer stuck his shovel into the loose earth and leaned on it. He had just enough time to turn to Sam and smile before Dean was beside him.

“Suck it.” Dean snarled, and pulled the trigger.

Lucifer’s world went white and for a moment he wondered if the colt actually was strong enough to kill him. Then the dark of night rolled over him again.

“Owww.” He cracked his jaw and looked up through the spots in his vision, “where did you get that?”

Sam and Dean were both looking at him in horror as Lucifer pushed himself back to his feet.

“Well, that was certainly something,” he looked at Dean, “don’t feel too bad, it was a very good effort. There are only five things in creation that that gun can’t kill, I just happen to be one of them.” He bent to pick up his shovel, “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to just give up now?”

“Never gonna happen!”

Dean was so fierce and righteous, just like Michael. Lucifer looked at Sam and gave him a commiserating look, then looked back at Dean a pointedly. “You will say yes. Sam will be mine. This is the end, it has been written.”

“It’s not like we’re destined to be together!” Sam’s words were half petulence, half snarl, and they made Lucifer’s skin tingle over his grace.

Was it that simple? It was the first thing Sam had said, but the dreams. Except the dreams were dreams. The words hadn’t attached themselves to him until he had skin for them to anchor to.

Lucifer turned and crossed the few steps between them. His voice came out very soft, “Apparently we are.”

Sam stumbled back half a step but Lucifer caught his wrist. It was the first time they had touched. Sam’s soul pressed up against his skin and Lucifer felt like he was in the dream again, safe and protected and loved.

Maybe Castiel had been right.

Lucifer turned Sam’s wrist palm up and pushed his sleeve aside. His own words were etched there on Sam’s skin. Sam pulled his arm back, holding it to his chest. Lucifer didn’t fight it, instead he pushed his own sleeve up.

Somewhere behind him Dean had gotten impatient, “Get away from him.”

“Dean,” Castiel was there, restraining the elder Winchester. Lucifer shrugged off the thought that Castiel should have still been trapped. He had been planning on letting him go once the ritual was over in any case.

“You can’t do this.” Sam’s words were a magnet, even as quiet as they were.

Lucifer let his head fall to one side and considered. “Then show me a better way.”

Sam’s mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. He took a ragged breath. “Okay.”

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] It's not like we're destined to be together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223674) by [zzzett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett)




End file.
